


Open Wide

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The Dentist [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from larrystylinsmut on tumblr: Louis is a dentist and Harry is his patient. Harry has to go for a check up and it was like, love at first sight for both of them. So, Harry tries to seduce him with sweet talking and touching. But Louis’ like, ‘open up’ and it goes on with the check up. But Harry had to come back for a cavity filling the next day and that’s when Louis ha had enough and fucks him in his office. I’ll give you a cookie if you use the line, ‘open wide’ when Harry sucks him off, cuz he’s a dentist, u know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing I am posting here :) I'll be posting all my writing from over at my tumblr and uhm yeah... Well enjoy! I'm on tumblr [here](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com) .xx

I burst through the door leading to the waiting room of my dentists’ office and walk as fast as I can to the reception desk. The boy behind the desk is, for lack of a better word, adorable. He has short brown hair and huge chocolate colored puppy dog eyes. His face is gentle and he smiles kindly up at me.

“Hey Liam! I’m here for my appointment with… Uhh…” I gape for a moment trying to remember the dentists’ name.

“Dr. Tomlinson?” he asks brightly. I nod and his lip quirks in amusement, “you’re late. You can have a seat and he will be with you as soon as possible,” he gestures to the empty waiting room. I raise my eyebrow but head over to an empty chair across from the desk.

“So what’s this new guy like exactly?” I ask glancing up from the magazine I had started to flip through.

“Well I won’t say much but I think you’ll like him… Niall seemed to after his appointment a few weeks ago, and you know how he is with dentists,” The brunette smiles fondly and chuckles in amusement.

“Hmm… I’ll keep that in mind. Speaking of the little leprechaun, how is the boyfriend doing?” I ask cheekily watching Liam blush deep before a loud laugh echoes from the hallway to the right of the desk. A dark skinned boy with deep hazel eyes and an overly styled quiff walks into the room with a light smile on his face, small chuckles still echoing in the empty room. He walked up to the desk and quickly set another appointment before turning and starting to head in the direction of the door, stopping when we locked eyes. A smirk formed on his lips as he shook his head at my expression, which I imagined to be not so different from a gaping fish.

“Hey there Styles you look like you just walked in on your parents having wild kinky sex,” his smirk grew when he saw my eyes widen in horror of the image now most likely burned into my brain tissue.

“Zayn, you fucker, why would you put that image in my head? But more importantly why did you just come out of an appointment, with someone you most likely just met today, laughing like you were having the time of your life?” I asked in confusion. Zayn was a relatively quiet person until you got to know him, so a stranger making him laugh like that was a pretty big feat.

“That new dentist is really something. He really seems like a good bloke,” Zayn shrugs and gives a wave over his shoulder as he slips through the door with a quick ‘see you later’ thrown with it.

“Now I really need to meet this guy,” I mutter shaking my head. Liam laughs heartily and motions for me to follow him down the hallway. He leads me into as small room and I plop down comfortably on the cushioned medical chair. I’m left alone to trace patterns into the ceiling with my eyes, one arm slung behind my head and the other resting on my stomach.

“Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson and you must be…” He glances down at the folder in his hands, “Harry styles?” After a grunt of confirmation from the sleepy looking patient he chuckles softly as he sets the folder down on the counter and snaps on a pair of rubber gloves. He grabs the package containing his tools and walks over the medical chair gently emptying the bag of its contents onto the tray. He grabs a mask and pulls up his tiny stool as he rolls closer to the patient. For the first time since he walked in the curly haired lad looks up and their gazes meet. It’s like everything around them stops and neither of them dares to breathe. He stares into the most gorgeous green eyes he has ever seen which are sparkling with intensity. He has no idea how long they stay like that but all too soon he’s reminded of where he is.

He coughs lightly to break the silence and glances at his tools before picking up what he needs. This seems to snap the younger out of his daze and a slow genuine smile spreads across his face, displaying his deep dimples. The doctor’s heart stutters and he averts his gaze only to pull on his mask and lower the medical chair until the boy is laying almost flat, both hands now resting on his stomach.

“So Mr. Styles what brings you in here this fine day?” His voice is blessedly even and not hoarse, which he is very thankful for.

“Harry. And I’m just here for a checkup Dr. Tomlinson,” he smiles cheekily and reaches up to brush his thick fringe out of his eyes. Louis gulps but hopefully maintains at lease a façade of composure.

“Well that’s good,” he says smiling behind the mask. Harry bites his lip to hold in a gasp at how beautiful the man before him is. His cheeks scrunch up and his eyes squint with his invisible smile, his blue irises twinkling. Harry subtly edges his elbow out a bit, trying to get it to brush the doctor’s leg. Louis breath hitches when he feels the contact and he feels a tent slowly forming in his tight trousers.

What the hell he’s barely touched you why are you reacting so much to this boy you just met? Snap out of it Tomlinson! You can do this. You just have to check his teeth and then you will be done for the day, and you can go home. He inhales deeply and ignores his growing discomfort. He wheels his chair closer, one leg brushing the taller boys shoulder while the other slips under the headrest of the medical chair. He reaches out to the boy’s mouth with a quick ‘open wide’.

Harry smiles cheekily, a glint in his eyes before complying and opening his mouth as wide as he can. Louis starts examining the boy’s mouth while trying to keep all the dirty thoughts at bay. But his mouth is so huge! I can just imagine those luscious lips and that huge mouth wrapped around my… No! I can’t think of that! He’s probably straight with my luck. He flushes slightly due to the mental battle he has going on trying to stop the stem of thoughts.

Louis continues his examination seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Although, the boy does have very nice teeth if he is completely honest with himself. As part of the checkup he had to take x-rays of Harry’s teeth and as he is looking over the x-rays and idea hits him. No! You should not even be thinking about that! That may possibly be the worst idea ever! Maybe he’s not even attracted to you. Well there’s only one way to find out. He walks back into the room and sits on the chair rolling over to a now upright Harry.

“Well dear Harry it looks like you have a cavity. I’ll have to make you an appointment to come back as soon as possible so we can take care of this,” Louis says mentally cursing himself. Harry looks dumbstruck as to how he could possibly have a cavity. But after a moment of though shrugs and follows the doctor back out to the waiting room to stand by the reception desk.

Liam looks up from his computer and smiles noticing the way Harry is staring at the doctor, looking completely enthralled. Louis sets up an appointment for the following day at about the same time, and Harry grins waving goodbye to the pair and leaving out the front door. Louis sighs and lets his head fall to the desk his hands coming up to yank at his hair. Liam chuckles at the sight.

“Liam why the fuck am I suck an idiot? Why on earth would I do that? Can I lose my job because of all of this? Oh no Liam I don’t want to lose my job! Oh my god what am I going to do?” Louis asks getting increasingly agitated as he goes on. Liam reaches out and grabs Louis shoulder gently.

“Louis what on earth are you going on about?” He asks shaking his head in amusement at his friend’s obvious struggle.

“He doesn’t even have a cavity Liam! I said that so I could see him again tomorrow! What am I going to do? He probably doesn’t even think I’m attractive. Oh my god but I mean what if he’s straight and I come onto him and he freaks out and I never see him again? No Li what the hell do I do?” He asks panicking. Liam looks like he’s trying his best not to laugh but ultimately fails when Louis finally looks up and he sees the genuine distress on the older males face. “Liam Payne why the fuck are you laughing at me?”

“Because don’t you see? He was looking at you like he wanted to bend you over this desk and take you even with me still sitting here! And have you seen yourself? Don’t tell my boyfriend but Louis I can definitely say that you are fit as fuck. And for the record I know Harry and that boy doesn’t have a straight bone in his body. And it’s simple. Tomorrow when he comes in I’m going to leave early to let you two have some ahem alone time… and then you are going to shag him until neither of you can breath and when you’re done get his number and ask him on a bloody date!” Liam says finishing with a grin and a smack to the back of Louis head. Louis splutters for a moment before regaining the ability to speak.

“Are you sure Li? I really don’t want to scare him off… I don’t even know him and I really want to get the chance to change that. Whatever I guess I’ll just have to do what feels right when the time comes,” he sighs but looks considerably better after Liam’s speech.

***

Louis’ last official appointment of the day has just left and he feels his nerves returning full force as he makes his way out to reception. A shock of blond hair is leaning over the desk kissing his boyfriend sweetly. Louis can’t help himself when he calls a cheeky ‘careful with all that sweetness or you’ll get a cavity’. Without breaking the kiss Niall flips him the bird and Louis laughs loud in the empty room. No one notices the bell chiming, signaling that someone has entered the office.

Harry smirks to himself as he sees Niall bent over the desk snogging Liam while Louis is laughing breathlessly, doubled over trying to suck in the much needed oxygen. Harry creeps up as quiet as he can and grabs at Niall’s sides jumping back in anticipation of his reaction. Niall jumps and lets out a very unmanly squeal and swings around glaring. He sees Harry, who now has his head thrown back in laughter, and lunges forward squirming to get on Harry’s back and stars hitting him over the head while Liam chuckles and Louis bolts upright and freezes at the sight of the brunette. Wow he looks even better than I remember. Louis admires the skin tight black jeans and white Henley that the boy is wearing. He catches sight of his arms and notices his tattoos for the first time. Damn. Louis had always had a thing for guys with tattoos.

Harry notices Louis staring but chooses to busy himself with saying goodbye to his two friends as Liam takes Niall’s hand and heads toward the door with a quick wink in Louis’ direction before closing and locking the door behind him. Harry finally turns to see Louis in the same state he’s been in since the boy walked in. Harry chuckles and opens his mouth to speak to the doctor.

“Hey erm Dr. Tomlinson are you okay? And why did Li lock the door when he left?” He walks to the shorter boy as he talks until they are standing right in front of each other. Louis seems to gain back some of his composure and clears his throat.

“Please call me Louis. And he locked it so there isn’t anyone walking in while no one’s out front,” he said as he walked back through the hall and gestured toward the medical chair. Harry went and sat down at the chair sprawling out much like he had just the day before. Louis walked up until he was standing over Harry and locked their eyes in a heated gaze.

“So Louis are we going to get rid of my little problem?” Harry said smirking at the double meaning to his words. He saw Louis’ eyes flash briefly down at his semi before looking back into his green orbs. Louis got a shot of confidence and grinned before opening his mouth with a response.

“Well Harry I really should tell you that I might have lied about you having a cavity just so I could get the chance to see you again,” after he spoke he reached out to place his hand on the taller boy’s knee, “although I see you have another problem that I may be able to help with,” as he spoke he slowly allowed his fingers to inch up his leg. Harry’s breath hitched as he felt a light touch brush against his erection. He reached out and grabbed Louis hand pulling it away and slowly sitting up keeping their eyes locked.

Before the uncertainty could fully take hold of Louis a large hand reached around to the back of his head and crashed their lips together. Harry groaned against the smaller boy’s mouth poking his tongue out to swipe along his perfect thin lips, begging for entrance. In no time at all their tongues were dancing around each other fighting for dominance.

Louis pushed Harry back onto the chair breaking their kiss and shucking off his medical coat and shirt before settling between the younger boy’s legs. He reached up and rid the other of his shirt before making awkward work of his jeans trying to get them off without having to change position. When he finally got them off he leaned down and licked straight from the boy’s navel to his chest. He paused and quirked an eyebrow at the boy below him.

“Four nipples?” His question was answered with a flush and an embarrassed nod. “That’s really hot,” he replied reassuringly a small smile forming before he darts down to suck a love bite onto his collarbone. Harry was making delicious moans as the other made his way down sucking and biting on his way. Before long he was met with the edge of the boys boxers slipping his fingers under the elastic with a questioning look.

“Oh god Louis, please!” Harry begged, desperately wanting the boy to touch him. Suddenly he felt cool air touch the heated skin of his straining manhood.

Louis grabbed the base of his cock and licked a stripe up along the underside marveling at the size. He closed his mouth around the tip and sucked gently dipping his tongue into the slit before slowly starting to bob his head. He kept at it until his nose was almost hitting Harry’s stomach while the younger boy groaned loudly. Suddenly he wound his fingers into the older boys feathered locks and pulled him off with an obscene pop and dragged him up for a heated kiss. He started kissing along the others jaw feeling the stubble scratch at his soft skin gently. When he got to his ear he began nibbling at the lobe feeling the other boy’s harsh breath on his neck.

“Louis… Please. I want… I want to suck you off. I want you to fuck my face. Can you do that for me?” He asked softly as his hands trailed down to tuck under the waistband of his jeans. Louis heart skipped a beat when he heard what he was asking for. He most definitely could do that. Who was he to deny the perfect boy below him anything? He stood up to finish taking off the rest of his clothes and then pulled the other to the opposite end of the chair so they could trade places.

Harry leaned up and connected their lips once more before trailing open mouthed kisses all the way down until he reached his cock and he stopped and locked green to blue with a silent plea. Louis decided he didn't want to lay down anymore and immediately stood up to tower over the younger. He stepped on the pedal lowering the chair until his groin was perfectly lined up with those full red lips he couldn't wait to feel wrapped around him.

He smiled sweetly as he grabbed Harry’s jaw with one hand and his dick with the other. He looked down into a face too innocent for what they were about to do and whispered, “open wide,” before shoving his dick into the moist heat. Harry gagged as he felt the other boys cock hit the back of his throat and worked to relax the muscles. He felt tears in his eyes as the other continues to thrust into his mouth. He started moaning sending vibrations through Louis that made him nearly lose it.

Harry reaches down to start furiously stroking his own length as he nears his edge. Louis’ hips stutter at the sight and he’s suddenly coming down the other boy’s throat in hot bursts. Harry swallows all he has to offer and pulls off licking at his lips to savor the taste. Louis leans down and knocks the other boys hand out of the way and starts to jerk him off fast and hard. He leans down to whisper in the boy’s ear.

“Come for me Harry,” and the younger is crying out as he reaches his intense climax before he slumps back in the chair smiling contentedly.

“That… was absolutely bloody amazing,” he says as he stands up to pull his clothes on. Louis does the same and when they’re both clothed they head back out front to the reception desk. Louis grabs his stuff and they both head to the door. Once they’re outside and the door is locked Harry starts to head in the direction of his flat only a short walking distance away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He hears called out from behind him. He looks back with confusion written all over his face.

“Uhm… Home?”

“No you’re not. You’re coming back to my place. I’m not done with you yet Styles,” he says with a suggestive smirk. A slow grin starts to spread across Harry’s face. He bursts out laughing and heads over to Louis until they’re standing toe to toe.

“What makes you think I want to come to your place?” He quips with a glint in his eye. Louis leans in until they’re nose to nose, eyes locked.

“So you don’t want me to throw you down on my bed, fuck you until you can’t walk for a week, ride you into oblivion, only to fuck you again?” He whispers his eyes filled with lust. Harry can’t hold back a groan at his words. He presses forward with a quick peck before winking and walking around to the passenger door of the car and getting in. Louis chuckles and then slides into the driver’s seat and starts the car, pulling out and heading in the direction of his flat.


End file.
